Life's Complicated
by SlayerzOfDemonz
Summary: It's been 5 years since ceasar moved in now a new friend joins the crew, however who will his sister and himself end up with? HueyxKimmy? RileyxKimmy? CeaserxKimmy? MingxKiam? JazxKiam? CindyxKiam? who knows? (Huey:16 Kiam:17 Kimmy:16 Riley:15. Ceaser:16 Ming:16 Cindy:15 Jaz:16)
1. Chapter 1: The New Neighbors

**Life's Complicated: The New Neighbors.**

**Huey's POV**

It was about 12'o clock noon and I, of course, was reading a book. Then I heard granddad yell for us to come to the door. I put the book down and walked to the door. It seems we have new neighbors. "Well would you look at that." Granddad said. "We got us some new neighbors." A guy about 17 years old came out, he had dreads, like Caesar's but his was tied up. No homo but he looked strong as hell. It's surprising he was 1 years older than me. He was wearing black joggers, a black hoodie (Non-Zip-up), and black and blue Nikes. He was black but light skinned, he had brown eyes, and dark brown hair.

**Kiam's POV **

I got out of the truck and stretched my legs. I should probably put the furniture when everybody gets here. Maybe when mom and dad and my 15 year old sister get here we can move this furniture way faster. Maybe when were done I can practice some jiu-jitsu and muay-thai. I see my dad's truck pull up and we start to put some furniture in. then all of a sudden we hear what sounds like an old man yelling. "Hey Huey, Riley we got new neighbors!" Wow, not even 15 minutes and we already got noticed. Just then this kid I assume is Huey one of the names the old man yelled showed no emotion at all. It wasn't weird because he didn't show emotion; it's weird because I too lacked some. Finally we finished unpacking, all I need to do is enroll into Woodcrest high.

**Hey guys, this has been the first chapter of Love is like Prison, (NOT A GAY FANFIC!) Sorry if it sucked. I promise the next when will be better and longer. (DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!)**


	2. Chapter 2:The First Day of School

**Life's Complicated: First Day of School.**

**Kiam's POV**

I woke up with the sun peering through the window into my eyes. I walked up to my bedroom mirror and picked up the nearest scrunchie and tied my dreads up. My parents told me we could wear whatever we want. So I through on some Desert army camo cargo shorts, a sand colored tight shirt, well it looked tight because; well I don't mean to brag but it was because of my muscles. I walked out of my room and saw Kimmy getting for ready for school too. "Hey Kim, I'm gonna wait for you in the car." I greeted. The car I drove was an 2011 Escalade EXT pickup, which was all black. I put the car AC on because, it was superhot outside! Kimmy opened the door and got into the truck, I already had it in drive so when she first put on her seat belt and I heard the click. I drove off startling her. I looked at her face laughing; she laughed too but also seemed annoyed. "Hey I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean it." I said apologizing. She looked at me and punched my arm as I continued laughing.

**Kimmy's POV**

Oh my god! I was so pissed off at my brother. Why did he have to scare me like that? I really don't care anymore though. It was just a joke, but that really pissed me off. I and my brother were biracial; we were black and white, like the neighbors across from us, the Dubois family. We got out of Kiam's Escalade and walked into the principal's office. Apparently, they don't have grades instead it's by age. 12-14 year olds in 8th grade (Counts as high school), and 15-17 in 9th. We found out that me and my brother have the same classes. So we were walked to our class to be introduced.

**Huey's POV**

told us that we were getting to new students. I wondered who it would be. Ever since Jazmine has rejected me, she has been going out with Riley. Riley constantly makes fun of me saying how he got Jaz and I didn't. I honestly didn't care about what happened. Didn't care about Jaz, Riley, or myself. I was writing down some notes until the door happened. It was our new neighbors. "What the fuck are they doing here?" I whispered to riley. Riley just shrugs; we got to know their names. The guy I saw driving what I assume is his escalade name is Kiam and his, what I assume is his sister name's Kimmy. I'm going to be honest, she looks a little cuter then Jaz, not that I like. Riley looked at me and saw me blushing. Riley has gotten over that "gangsta" phase and actually learned some manners. Thank god.

"Hey bro, I think you like her." He whispered. "Pshh, Hell nah." I said lying. Even though I really did, I thought she was like some time of prep so she only talked to preppy boys. Then I heard assign their seats. "Kimmy why don't you sit behind Huey." she demanded. She accepted and smiled at me; I smiled back and then thought. D-did I just smile? Oh my god. It's been so long since I showed emotion. The new girl just made me smile. Is riley right? Do I really like Kimmy?


End file.
